


"Call Me Oswald."

by supernaturaltimemachine



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Gay Mobsters, Ed doesn't know what he's doing, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaltimemachine/pseuds/supernaturaltimemachine
Summary: Ed's gotten beat up pretty bad. The person who patches him up is the last one he'd expect. Set mid season 4.(Birthday Fic for@WRC8620)
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	"Call Me Oswald."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WRC8620](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WRC8620/gifts).



> This took a few tries to get right, but [this prompt](https://lateral-org.tumblr.com/post/626518695176437760/north-peach-sushinfood-tuvs00) helped a whole lot. Also, thanks to [@candlelight_smiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight_smiles/pseuds/candlelight_smiles) for beta-reading this for me!   
> "Character A tilting Character B’s chin up to get a better look at their face and the evidence of the fight. A delicately thumbs away the streak of blood by B’s mouth, saying nothing as they examine it. After a brief pause, B’s heart skips a nervous beat as A looks them dead in the eyes. Their voice is quiet and tense, their anger barely restrained.  
> 'Who did this to you?'"

Penguin’s glare was palpable. Ed resisted the impulse to shrink beneath it, electing instead to screw his eyes shut. He could practically feel Oswald advancing toward him with an icy determination saved for the worthiest foes. He braced himself for impact.

The hand on his face was sudden, but the most shocking part about the touch was its gentleness. It grazed the bruises blooming across Ed’s face with the care of a museum curator examining a priceless artifact. Confused, Ed hazarded a look through his lashes. 

Penguin’s eyebrows were drawn together in concentration, a menacing scowl painted across his lips. His frigid eyes pierced Ed’s own unabashedly.

“Who did this to you?” 

The question was simple and yet its implications were weighty. Ed’s eyes flicked downward.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Edward.” The hand on his jaw guided Ed’s eyeline to the Penguin’s face once more. Ed desperately tried to come up with an escape plan, but it was hard to focus with the gentle pressure on his aching cheekbone. “ _ Who did this to you? _ ” Ed watched the shorter man’s lips part as the reiteration hissed from between them. The quiet rage in the words was far more terrifying than the threat of another beating. 

Ed darted out his tongue to lick at some of the blood that had begun to congeal around his mouth. He willed himself to run, fight, scream, do  _ anything _ , but his voice, choked and battered, betrayed him.

“Falcone’s goons. She wants Lee to give up the Narrows. This was a warning.” Ed released a stuttering breath. He flicked his eyes upwards to meet Oswald’s. They were inches away. “But you already knew that,” he muttered.

The hand was suddenly gone from his face. The Penguin staggered backward. A flurry of emotions Ed couldn’t identify blurred his features. 

“I can assure you that I did not,” he stated, sinking into a slightly more casual posture. Ed rolled his eyes, then immediately regretted the action as the pounding in his skull worsened. 

“Sure,” Ed muttered, bringing a hand to his forehead to rub at his pulsing temples.

“Ed,” the Penguin began, choosing his words with the tact of an accomplished playwright, “if I wanted to threaten Lee Thompkins I would have done it myself. Hell, if I wanted to threaten  _ you  _ I would do it myself.”

“So you didn’t tell Sofia to rough me up?” Ed shook his head with a joyless laugh. “Honestly, it’s like you think I’ve forgotten everything you taught me.”

The barb didn’t have quite the effect Ed had been intending. Oswald leaned onto his cane and grinned. Ed ignored him. 

“You knew I was mocking you, and you knew Lee was gathering power. Those are both threats to your empire. If Sofia wanted to neutralize Lee that only plays into your advantage- will you stop that?” An all-knowing smile stretched tauntingly across the Penguin’s face. 

“No, please, go on. It’s clear you’ve spent a long time considering this.”

Ed’s already flushed skin darkened significantly. 

Oswald sighed and stood up straight. “Honestly. No, Ed, I didn’t tell Sofia to assault you. In fact, I believe I made it very clear that you were off limits.”

“Pardon me?” 

Oswald shook his head dismissively. He leaned back into Ed’s space, silently asking for permission. When Ed neglected to react, he pulled out his pocket square and dabbed it at the scratches across Ed’s cheeks.

“Where’s Lee now? You need medical attention.” The question caught Ed off guard. 

“She’s out. Supply run, I think. Should be back soon.”

“Hmm. Good,” Oswald drawled comfortably, shifting his attention to Ed’s forehead. “I think the two of us need to have a chat. You know, king to queen.”

“Stop that.” 

“Hmm?” Oswald’s touch on his brow bone lessened. 

“Acting like I don’t know what’s going on. Like I’m not a part of this.” 

“Are you?” Oswald moved his hand slightly to look the taller man in the eyes.

“I’m the one who was attacked in broad daylight!” Ed grabbed Oswald’s wrist, wresting it away from his face. “I’m not a child.” The shorter man attempted to draw back, but Ed’s hold on his arm was firm. He pulled the Penguin in closely. “Stop treating me like one,” he growled.

Oswald’s expression hovered between shock and amusement. He held up his hands in surrender. “Of course, how silly of me. My apologies.” There was a sugary sweetness lacing his tone that betrayed its insincerity. Ed tightened his grip. 

“I haven’t forgotten what you did.” A look of genuine fear flashed across Oswald’s face. It filled Ed with a feeling similar to the thrill he felt when a full house chanted his name. He grinned and released the Penguin’s wrist, allowing it to fall limp against the other man’s side.

Oswald grimaced. 

“Likewise.” The two stared at each other for a beat before Oswald stood up. “Do you have any antiseptic?”

“Excuse me?”

“We need to get you cleaned up. Where does Lee keep her first aid kit?”

“Down the hall, first door on your right.” 

“Thank you.”

Ed leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as Oswald exited the room. He listened intently for any sounds of a struggle. If a Narrows resident caught the Penguin here, he’d most likely be beaten within inches of his life. Unfortunately true to form, Oswald returned unscathed a few moments later. 

Ed heard his footsteps approach and the scrape of a second chair being pulled across the floor. Oswald hummed softly as he sat down in front of Ed. The taller man heard a sloshing before a cold, wet cotton ball was pressed against his face. He hissed at the familiar sting of the rubbing alcohol but relaxed into the sensation. 

Ed hazarded a look through his eyelashes. Oswald was still humming absently, laser focused on Ed’s injuries. His hair was swept elegantly over his head and curled in a way reminiscent of ocean waves. The green-blue of his eyes were soft and almost maternal. Ed found it hard to believe that this was the face of the man who had killed his girlfriend. 

Oswald leaned in closer. Ed jolted upright. He tried his best to glare at the other man. If Oswald noticed he didn’t show it.

The Penguin pulled away for a moment. His hand returned with a warm washcloth which he rubbed delicately over Ed’s cheekbone. Ed practically fell into the touch. 

The kiss to his temple elicited a similar reaction. 

“Oz...” Ed had meant the word as a warning but it came out closer to a moan. He blinked up at Oswald, confused. His mind told him to escape, that this had to be a trap, but it felt so  _ nice _ . 

Oswald slid the warm rag over Ed’s lips, brushing away the dried blood. He wiped the final bit away with a well manicured fingertip. Ed licked at his lips again. 

He hadn’t felt this nice in a long time. 

The Penguin pulled away to gauge Ed’s reaction. Ed stared, waiting. Oswald smiled. Ed reached for Oswald’s face and brought their lips together. 

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to savor it just this once. 

He let his eyes drift shut again. 

Ed woke up on Lee’s couch to hushed voices. Oswald and Lee were deep in conversation at her kitchen table. 

“-If you’re willing to lower taxes on the Narrows,” Lee was saying. Oswald nodded along respectfully. 

“I could make you seem like a hero. Demean myself, et cetera,” he smiled self effacingly. “Just as long as you keep up your end of the bargain.”

“You have yourself a deal,” Lee beamed.

Ed shook his head groggily. “What happened?” he croaked.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Oswald teased. Lee raised her eyebrows at him, then spoke.

“Penguin and I came up with a plan for destroying Sofia.” Her eyes flashed. The Penguin turned to her.

“Please,” he purred, “call me Oswald.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday [@WRC8620](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WRC8620/pseuds/WRC8620)! I hope you enjoyed it! This fic was a whole lot of fun to write.   
> My links:  
> [tumblr](https://lateral-org.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/crowleys_hair)  
> [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/lateralorg)
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated <3


End file.
